City of Bones
by HadesRocks36
Summary: what if Clary had a twin sister. What if she Didn't fall for Jace. What if Angel did.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Angel **

** "**Clary" I heard my mom yell from walking in the door. I sighed(p.s this is like a mix of the movie and the books) looking up from the drawing I was working on. Clary looked at me apology like and in unison we yelled back.

Let me tell you a little about me. My name is Angel and I am 16 years old have a twin sister that looks nothing like me and a mom that cant even look at me. I have pin straight blond(almost whit or silver as Simon likes to say) hair dark black eyes. I'm tallish like 5'5 and am slender and curvy. All the girls at school hate me because I'm pretty and the guys drool over me. My moms best friend is the closest thing I have to a parent because as I got older my mom stopped caring about me. I don't know why she just, whatever, I have some freckles and small lips.

My sister Clary on the other hand has red hair green eyes she is short and has freckles. She is my definition of beautiful. Mom loves her Luke loves her, its like every body loves her and no one loves me but I don't care because I know Clary, Simon and Luke love me and that's all I need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**pandemonium **

"come on" Clary pleaded as she Simon and I walked by the pandemonium. "Clary that place is creepy. I mean look at how the people in there dress" Simon whimpered. I laughed, "your a wimp Simon I'm going with Clary. Feel free to wait out here for us and hide away in the shadows". I teased "i-i-i'm not letting you go in there by yourself. I mean your just girl" in unison Clary and I declared "What's that supposed to mean". Umm I don't know, lets just go" he staggered in side with us following him in.

"this place is awesome" I yelled over the loudness of the club to Clary."i know right" she screamed back." I don't like it here" yelled Simon."WIMP" Clary and I yelled in unison. I looked around, it looked awesome in here. The people all dressed like they are from some messed up fantasy and dance so weird. I looked over to my right and saw a girl she was beautiful the same way I wished I could look. She has long black hair and dark eyes she was slim and tall, wearing a white dress that had long sleeves and to her ankles.

Angel are you listening" Simon yelled at me." no" I yelled back" no I am **not** Listening to you". Yelled over the music to him."oh" was all he could say. I laughed at him and turned to Clary she was staring at the same girl as me.

"she is really pretty" I said startling her."yeah, I wish I could look like that" she sighs."Don't say that you are really pretty, I'm not, mom can't even look me in the eye unless I get in trouble" I yelled again.

Just then Clary and I turned our heads, bad idea because we saw a guy stick a sword into a blue haired guy. We screamed Simon came running at us and we turned to him shock all over our faces. The whole club went silent even the DJ turned the music down the people that stabbed the blue haired guy, I'll call him blue, were gone and so was he. You see what I see" I look at Clary, Confusion on her face I'm sure I look the same cause Simon is looking at me and Clary weirdly.

"Angel, Clary, are you OK. Simon looked at us like we lost our minds. "Uhh yeah yeah I think" I mumbled softly so that the people around us wont hear." good because we might want to go, security is coming and I don't want to get band from here" why" he blushed at Clary and I. Grabbing our hands he pulled us into an ally.

"we should get to Java's" I breathed. " yeah good idea" Clary said sounding confused.

As we walked to Java's I looked and found Clary staring at Simon through the corners of her eyes. I elbowed her. "your going to scare him" I kept looking foreword and saw the lights in the building of Java Jones coffee and then I saw him and I knew this is going to be a long night for both Clary and I.

**OK tell me how I did please. And give me suggestions too I like them.**

** ~Jordan~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Clary and Simon were walking hand in hand and talking while I was thinking about what he was doing here.

Once we were all sitting down I looked up and saw him looking at me. "I'll be right back" I said acting fine.

"What the hell do you want, I don't like when people are stalking me and my sister" I said with as much venom as I could get." sorry its just...i... it's hard to explain."he said sounding a bit confused, what shocked me was posed to me as the kind of guy that would never show his feeling. But I don't care right now he is scaring the hell out if me and if my sister knew it would probably scare her two. "well you better find a way-

ANGEL ANGEL HELP MOMS IN TROUBLE". Don't be thinking that because she does not seem to care about me she does. Luke tells me and I can see it in her eyes."OK Clary calm down what did she say" I asked calmly. She has tears falling down her face" she called your phone cause you left it in Java's and I left mine at home so I answered it and she said that we need to" she took a deep breath and let more tears stream down her face. "Luke's house and tell him and I quote _he found me._" she had more tears in her eyes and I had them falling down my face. "We sh-should g-go to _sniff _Luke's then" I said shakily. "What no we have to help mom" she said trying to sound convincing.

"Clary if mom wanted-MOVE" Jace yelled just as some crazy creature jumped out of he shadows straight at Clary and I. I fell to the ground and it slashed at Clary and the next thing I know Clary is on the ground passed out and Jace is kneeling on the ground next to her. I sit up and see Clary in such a horrible state and tears come to my eyes. "Clary" I manage to push out even though I feel like hammers are hitting my the inside head. "Is she going to be OK?, what happened to her?,what was that?". I ask totally confused. Just as I ask he draws some crazy design with the wand thingy on a huge cut she has and it goes away

"She should be fine, you should probably take her to the persons house you were talking about." he said and looked at me with a stern look telling me if I didn't he would pick me and Clary up and carry us there. "K yeah OK" I said and helped Clary up just as she gains her consciousness.

"What happened" she asked as I was moving away from her. _T__o much to explain right now,_ i thought. " I'll explain when we get to Luke's,K" i ask looking at her. "yeah good" she replied

xooxooxooxoox

Clary's POV

I woke up to Angie(Angel's nick name) talking to someone. "Is she going to be OK? What happened to her?, what was that?" She asked totally confused. I felt something burning on my skin."She should be fine, you- was all i got before I passed out again.

"What happened" I asked gaining consciousness once again. "I'll explain when we get to Luke's,K. She replied after getting out of deep thoughts. "Yeah good" I said and with that we walked to Luke's book store.


End file.
